


Stargazing

by chasingsilvertongues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, i just love these two, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsilvertongues/pseuds/chasingsilvertongues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza finally gets to see a meteor shower but it's not the typical kind. Kinda fluffy Jerza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these characters. Also, I may slow on updating because I have a huge amount of school work. Please review! Any feedback is welcome!

Erza sat in the guild hall and watched as Mira and Cana conversed heatedly. They would gesticulate wildly, giggle, glance at Erza, and then talk some more and repeat. She had just turned back to the piece of cake she was working on eating and picked up her fork when she heard, "Erza!" from both Mira and Cana at the same time. She sighed, put the fork down, and turned back to the two.

"Erza! Erza! Have you heard?" Cana shouted excitedly.

"Heard what?" Erza inquired.

"There's gonna be a meteor shower tonight!" Mira answered. Both girls looked at each other, back at Erza, then back at each other. They then proceeded to squeal and bounce excitedly.

Mira stopped suddenly and stood straight. Her hand shot up and she pointed a finger at Erza, who had to lean back to avoid being poked in the eye. "You. are. going. End of question."

"Going where? What are you even talking about?"

Cana gently pushed Mira's hand down and said, "Allow me to explain. There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and since you've always said how you wanted to see one, we figured now you finally could. We've packed you a bag with a pillow and blanket so you can lie down and look up at the stars and I put a flashlight in so you can see where you're going to get to the spot. Oh! And Mira stuck a piece of cake in there in case you get hungry. There! You're all set!" Cana then shoved the bag she had in Erza's lap.

"Umm. Ok? Thanks, Cana?"

"Erza! What are you waiting for it's going to be dark soon. The sun's just about to set. You need to go, go, go! Get out of here!" Mira exclaimed, as she hauled Erza out of her chair and started pushing her towards the door of the guild.

Erza clutched the bag against her armor and pulled away from Mira's death grip on her arms. She turned to face the two girls. "Where am I supposed to be going exactly?"

Mira turned to Cana with one of her signature 'I'm smiling on the outside, but I'm killing you on the inside' smiles uncomfortably wide across her face.

"Cana! You forgot to tell her that?" she barked. Cana whispered an 'oops' and grimaced as Mira glared at her before turning back to Erza. "There's this field west of here that Cana tells me is perfect for lying down in for a while that's got a hill where you can see the stars from. It's also out of the way from any cities, so there shouldn't be much light pollution. Though I'm not sure how she knows it so well, but whatever."

Cana was blushing profusely at this point, but she said nothing when Erza glanced at her.

"It's a little whiles away so you need to get going!" Mira concluded and then shoved Erza the remaining feet to the threshold of the guild and out onto the little porch in front.

"Off you go! Have a good time!" they both smiled before slamming the door and bursting into a fit of giggles.

Erza turned and started walking. She shook her head and laughed a little because they were pushy, but they weren't usually this pushy.


	2. Chapter 2

Within a few minutes, Erza had arrived at the far reaches of Magnolia and started to head in the direction of Crocus, the capital of Fiore. She walked along one of the small roads that ran across the country. Normally, if this were a mission, she would have taken a carriage, or even a magic vehicle if it were incredibly urgent. However, this time, Erza was content to just walk. She had left the guild just before sunset and could now admire the spectacle that was starting to unfold. The sky was turning a brilliant orange with hints of bright yellow, the same colors that the leaves on the trees near the guild would be in several months. The sun sat like a massive glowing orb in the sky, burning white hot against the colorful background.

Soon, the sun had reached the tips of the mountains that surrounded Crocus in the distance. As it began to seemingly melt behind the peaks of the mountains, the sky turned a deep scarlet, just a shade off of the color of Erza's hair. The sky continued to darken away from the sun and the mountains deepened towards a nearly black silhouette against the sun. The burning orb was soon the only light in the sky as it finally sank down beneath to mountains, leaving just a faint glow in the distance. All the while, Erza watched as she walked and was glad that she agreed to go out.

After walking for a while and watching the stars come out in the now dark, Erza arrived at the field that Cana and Mira had been talking about. She looked and saw that there was a hill at the opposite end of the field, near the woods. It was medium-sized and had a single tree on the peak, a little off to the left and the kind that looked like you could lean against it. The hill looked perfect for watching a meteor shower atop, so Erza started towards it. She clicked on the flashlight that Cana had given her to light the path and watched her feet, checking for holes in the dark ground and anything else that might be hiding in the ankle-length grass of the field.

As Erza reached the edge of where the tall grass grew and stepped onto the expanse of shorter grass near the base of the hill, she noticed a faint light coming from the tree line to the right of the hill. She switched off her flashlight and tucked it into her bag. Erza began tiptoeing furtively through the grass, towards the light source, glad that it didn't really rustle when she walked.

As she got closer to the tree line, she could hear voices coming from the same direction as the light. She heard a male voice and then a slightly quieter female one. Probably some couple out here for the same reasons as Cana, but it can't help to check on it. Maybe I'll ask them to turn off the light or at least dim it a little, Erza thought to herself.

When she reached the start of the trees, she wondered if she had heard another female voice but she wasn't close enough to be able to definitely distinguish between two female voices.

She continued moving and had now reached the area near the edge of the pool of light that filled a small clearing in the trees. She found the source of the light to be a floating orb bobbing gently as it floated several feet off of the ground near the source of the voices. The orb reminded her of a miniature version of the sun she had seen on her way here.

Erza could only see one person, a man sitting near the orb. He held out his right hand slightly and had it pointed towards the orb, evidently casting it. He was wearing a navy blue cloak with a hood that hid his face. Erza had come up behind him and could only see the silhouette of his back. He sat only a dozen or so feet away.

Crap, Erza thought. I can't exactly walk away considering he's obviously a mage, but if I want to see what he's doing, who he is, and who exactly he's talking to, then I have to move around to his side, which would risk me being seen. Erza groaned internally, she had really just wanted to relax tonight. She debated whether or not she should risk it when she decided to actually listen to the conversation.

"Oh, come on, how could it hurt?" asked a female voice.

"You haven't done anything for yourself since we've started fighting guilds nonstop. Take one night," a second female voice said. So there definitely were two.

"You do remember that I'm a wanted criminal, right?" the man intoned. "I have to be a little bit careful. What if I ran into someone who recognized me?"

At this, Erza started to move around to his right, making sure to stay close to the trees. She took a few steps forward and could start to see his face from around the edge of the cloak's hood. As she took another step, she caught sight of a strand of bright blue hair that had fallen forward onto his right cheek. She swore she had seen a spot of red through the hair. It can't be, she thought.

She took another step, but this time she stepped directly towards him to get a better look, and heard the soft snap of a breaking twig underfoot. She stopped her foot with the toe in the air and quickly glanced down at the ground to replace it where there wasn't noisy foliage. She held her breath and looked at the man, praying that she hadn't made too loud a noise. Maybe it was just her nerves that made it seem so loud.

Erza stared at the cloak and willed it to not move, and it didn't, for a second. Then the wearer turned and stared directly at her.

"Jellal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure what the update schedule will be on this. I will try to update as soon as possible but I am an idiot that signed up for 4 AP classes this year and I don't have much of a life outside of school. I will probably be working on this mainly on the weekends. On a good note though, I do have the story kinda planned out, so hopefully it will go quickly. I will update my progress on my profile, so you can check if you want and you can always follow it to be notified. Also, I hope that these chapters aren't too short for anybody. The second one is longer than the first but I just don't really want to force anything. I think they should get longer further into the story. Please review! Any feedback helps and I always appreciate it!


End file.
